


I'll always come back to you

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Revels, Angry Sex, Day 5, F/M, Possessive Bass, Possessive Behavior, make-up sex, maybe just a tiny bit of non-con so nobody gets their panties in a wad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five: (Blackout Verse): “You came back.”  Did he want to? What was he thinking? Give us a glimpse inside Monroe’s head!</p>
<p>Not the same scene, but the same sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always come back to you

After their fight, he just up and left. 

 

Just up and took a random assignment from Blanchard with no word to any of them and ran away. The only reason they knew that much was because Charlie had begged Miles to find out. Her clearance wasn’t high enough and no matter how pretty Blanchard thought she was, his lips wouldn’t budge on the subject. 

 

When Miles came walking into their house, hands in his pockets, refusing to meet her eyes, Charlie saved him the trouble. Packing her shit while he waited, she moved back home. 

 

Rachel had been ecstatic, but Charlie shut her down accusing her of being an hypocritical bitch who wanted Bass all to herself. 

 

She left her mother to explain to Miles just what exactly that meant as she headed to the bar and got fuck’im and forget’im drunk. Miles had been the one to come bail her out of jail the next day after she slept it off. 

 

Her days became an endless routine of drinking, sleeping till dusk, getting up and doing it all over again.

* * *

 

 

She was well past happily buzzed, headed straight for blackout drunk the night he finally came home.

 

Her tight rounded curves rested against the pool table as Joe’s hand lay possessively on her ass, his mouth perched near her ear. 

 

“Get your fucking hand off her.” A voice growled from behind her. 

 

Charlie's eyes closed and her knees went weak at the sound of his voice after all this time.  

 

“And just who are you?” Joe asked, eyeing the curly-headed stranger.  

 

Bass watched as the man’s fingers dug into the fleshy mound of Charlie’s ass. “Your worst nightmare if you don't take your hands off her.” Bass replied quietly, a sword appearing from nowhere to rest upon Charlie's shoulder, the tip at Joe’s throat. 

 

Exhaling slowly, Charlie's body trembled as moisture pooled between her legs. 

 

“Sorry pal, didn't realize the two of you had made up.” 

 

“We haven’t.” 

 

The sound of a sword being sheathed could be heard in every corner of the now silent bar as his warm breath brushed against her ear. “It’s your choice if you walk out of this bar or if I carry you out, but you’re going home with me.” 

 

Staring down the spectators, Charlie threw Bass a scathing look as she headed out the doors. He trailed after her silently as they walked the short distance to their house, pressing his chest against her back as she fumbled with the lock and key. 

 

Following her inside, he slammed the door shut behind them. Throwing his jacket to the floor, his shirt quickly followed as he bent over to unlace his boots. 

 

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked taking a step away from him. 

 

“Getting undressed.” 

 

“Why?”

 

Bass took a moment to look up at her. “Because I plan on fucking you.” 

 

“Right,” Charlie breathed, making a beeline for the door.

 

Catching her, Bass shoved her up against the door, reaching around to unfasten her pants, shoving his hand down the front of her jeans and into her panties. 

 

“Are you telling me this is all for Joe?” He demanded, yanking her shirt and bra out of the way to finger a rock hard nipple. 

 

Charlie struggled to bite back a moan as his fingers dipped in and out of her drenched pussy, his thumb circling her clit as he pressed her further up against the door. 

 

Panting, she began pulling at his hands. “Let go of me! You don’t have the right!” 

 

Bass chuckled harshly against her neck where he was admiring the expanse of flesh with his tongue. 

 

“Oh, don’t have the right, you mean like, Joe?” 

 

“Wasn’t gonna fuck him,” Charlie ground out, her hips gyrating back against his hardened length against her will.  

 

“You were just being a tease? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You know better than that, Charlotte.” 

 

“Don’t you Charlotte me, asshole! You left!” she hissed angrily, as he pinned her hands over her head with one of his own, the other pushing her pants down her thighs.

 

Releasing his painfully hard erection with a ragged breath, Bass pressed up against her once again, slipping his cock between her thighs, brushing against her pussy. 

 

A strangled cry emerged from Charlie’s mouth as he continued to slicken his cock with her juices. 

 

“What was that?” He asked running his tongue around the shell of her ear as he tilted her hips and slid home. Thunking her forehead against the door, Charlie's voice matched the cadence of his thrusts. “You don’t get to leave and then come home thinking nothing's changed.”

 

“But nothing has changed,” Bass whispered. “You’re still mine. You’ve been mine since the moment Strausser held a gun to your face, Charlotte. You’ll always be mine.”

 

Twisting her hand in his, she laced their fingers together. “Bass, please,” she mewled. 

 

“What, Charlie? What do you need?” 

 

“Need you.”

 

Letting go of her hands, Bass pulled out of her body, his cock thick and heavy, aching with the need to be inside her. 

 

“Don’t think I’m not still mad at you,” Charlie mumbled as she kicked free of her boots and pants, pulling her shirt over her head as Bass shed his pants. 

 

“I know, I know,” he murmured, dragging her over to the couch. Pinching the clasp of her bra between two fingers, he tugged her down with him. 

 

Straddling his lap, Charlie slid down his cock, inch by inch, throwing her head back as they both moaned.

 

Hands covering her back, Bass ducked his head to suck at her hardened nipples.

 

‘You’re an idiot.” Charlie gasped as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin.

Nodding his head in agreement, his lips made their way sloppily from breast to neck to mouth.

 

“Total idiot for leaving you,” he agreed readily as she twisted her hips, sliding even further down on his cock. “Missed this,” he hummed into her mouth, reaching around to cup her ass with a hand, squeezing as he encouraged her to fuck him.  Wrapping his other hand around her scarred wrist, Bass nuzzled her palm as he stroked the raised flesh. 

 

Panting, she watched as he mouthed the mark on her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers.“You left.” She accused.

 

“I came back,” he whispered, causing her to frown. 

 

“When we started this you said I didn’t get to run. Not anymore. That goes for you, too. Do you know how much shit I had to take from my mother?”

 

Bass groaned as he bucked up into her inviting depths. “Can we please not talk about you mother right now?” 

 

Charlie snorted as she brought her mouth down to his. “Give me a reason not too,” she challenged, causing his eyes to light up. “Unless of course you don’t care if I sleep at her house again tonight.” 

 

She knew the moment he realized that her things were missing. 

 

Snaking her hair around his forearm to anchor in his palm, he wrenched her head back, his tongue lashing out at her neck. “You’re mine! Not Miles, sure as fuck not Rachel's. Mine!” he declared, sinking his teeth into the tender skin between her shoulder and neck.

 

“I don’t belong to anyone!” she cried out at the sudden pain. 

 

“The hell you don’t,” Bass muttered, pushing to his feet, arms full of a half-drunk, fully pissed-off Matheson.

 

Carrying her to their bedroom, he dropped her on the bed, yanking her legs till they hung over the bed. Dropping to his knees, he buried his face in her pussy, wrapping his arms around her thighs keeping her pinned down. Using just his thumbs, he spread her open as he began lapping at her dripping slit. 

 

Charlie gasped as his tongue slid roughly through her folds, his whiskers burning her inner thighs as he licked a stripe from hole to hole to get every last drop. 

 

She cried out his name when he began fucking her with his tongue, plunging in and out, pinching at her engorged clit. 

 

When she wound her fingers in his hair, he changed tactics, fingerfucking her till she fell screaming over the ledge. 

 

Climbing up on the bed, chest puffed with a muffled roar of satisfaction, Bass guided her legs around his waist as he slid his dick through her swollen tissue to settle balls deep, their sweat-darkened curls tangling together. When he stretched her arms over her head, Charlie keened in delight as he happily gave her breasts the attention that they craved while thrusting in and out of her tight pussy. 

 

Letting a nipple pop out of his mouth, he began to thrust faster, demanding, “Who do you belong to?” 

 

“Y-you! Only y-you!” she stuttered as his cock hit all the right spots, her words turning into nonsensical noises.

 

Bass knew she was close when her inner walls tightened and she began to soak the sheet beneath them.

 

With a frantic cry of his name, her back arched and her body spasmed, the contractions forcing him to pull out, spilling himself over her inner thighs. Rocking back to rest his head against her breasts, he attempted to catch his breath.

 

He felt her fingers tangle in his hair as her breathing slowed and then hitched. Concerned he raised his head, only to find himself wiping away tears from her eyes.

 

“Didn’t think you were coming back,” she sniffed.

 

Rolling them over to the dry side of the bed, Bass tugged the covers up, pulling her close. “I’ll always come back to you. Always.  Sleep now,” he whispered, feeling her relax against him, a murmured whisper his only reply.

* * *

 

Charlie woke, sore and bleary eyed, to find Bass quietly putting away all the clothes that she had moved to her mom’s.

 

“You probably should have waited for me before you went over,” she croaked, reaching for the glass of water on the nearby table. 

 

“Yes, I probably should have,” he replied turning around to face her, the bruise around his eye already beginning to blossom. 

 

Shaking her head, Charlie took the robe he held out to her as she stood. 

 

“Miles still pissed?” 

 

“Over the whole Philly thing? Nah. He was cool.” 

 

“Then how’d you get the black eye?”

 

“Oh, Miles gave it to me,” he explained as he dumped the rest of her bag out on the bed. “What pissed him off was when I kissed your mom in the kitchen this morning to shut her up. I love you, Babe, but that woman is a fucking shrew.” 

 

Charlie’s chin dropped as she stared at him in disbelief. “You really are an idiot.” 

 

Reaching out, he caught her wrist. “”But I’m your idiot.” Pulling her closer, he nuzzled her jaw. “And you love me,” he stated proudly. 

 

“Lies, all Lies,” she giggled when his whiskers tickled her. 

 

Taking a step backwards, he let go of her. “Well, I suppose I can always go back to your mother.”  

 

Grabbing him by the shirt, Charlie pulled him back. “Shut up and kiss me you fool.” 

 

Tilting his head, he lightly brushed his lips across hers. “You still love me?”   
  


“Always,” she whispered, pushing up to her toes to meet his lips.

 


End file.
